<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeona by FeLiXeU_skzee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551838">Yeona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeLiXeU_skzee/pseuds/FeLiXeU_skzee'>FeLiXeU_skzee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Married Couple, Multi, Parent Han Jisung | Han, Parent Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeLiXeU_skzee/pseuds/FeLiXeU_skzee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sit down, kids, I've got a story to tell."</p><p>When Lee Jisung's daughter asks him a question, he decides that a little storytime never hurt anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The living room was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were pages turning and slow breathing. Lee Jisung sat sideways across a cushioned armchair, the last bits of light for the day streaming through the open window and onto the words of his book.</p><p>He pulled his eyes across the last line, reaching the end of the story and allowing it to come to a close. Finally, the kingdom of Bamarre was safe and the dragons no longer posed a threat to the two princesses and their home.</p><p>He shut the old book softly and let a light sigh escape his lips as he enjoyed the much-desired peace of the evening.</p><p>But that quiet was disrupted when familiar footsteps approached the room hesitantly.</p><p>A fourteen-year-old girl rounded the corner, coming from the hallway. Her eyes flitted anxiously around the room and landed on her father's figure lying on the armchair.</p><p>She had soft brown hair, paired with eyes slightly darker in color and perfectly rounded features. Her cheeks and nose were dusted with faint freckles and her thin lips were pulled into a nervous smile.</p><p>Not a few seconds later, another entered the room. This time a fourteen-year-old boy, with features and traits much like his sister's but slowly growing more defined. He was slightly taller than her, reaching an inch above her 5'3". He didn't have the same nervous expression, but rather wore one that showed his mild curiosity.</p><p>The girl stepped forward, pulling herself and her brother down to sit on the couch, then spoke softly. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Their father moved to properly sit on the chair as he responded with an interested hum, "Of course."</p><p>She stopped for a second, pinning her gaze onto the wall and taking time to pick out the right few words.</p><p>"How… how did you find out you were bi?" she asked tentatively, gripping her brother's wrist.</p><p>Jisung was a bit surprised, to say the least, but didn't question it as he contemplated how to word his response.</p><p>"Well, if I’m gonna tell that story, I may as well tell you how I met your father, too, right?"</p><p>The twins watched as their father made a show of repositioning himself on the seat and rubbing his hands together as if it'd do something to prepare him, then listened as he finally began.</p><p>"It all started when I was thirteen. It wasn't huge, but I got my first real crush, and it was on a boy…"</p><p>Thirteen-year-old Han Jisung sat on the end of his bed with a few thoughts floating about his head, all about the same thing, or rather, about the same person. Ever since he came home from school, he couldn't get a certain someone off his mind.</p><p>Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p>He was cute, he was sweet, he was all around amazing. And Jisung just couldn't stop thinking about him.</p><p>He'd first heard of the boy from some girls in his class but hadn't believed what they said. Because come on, what seventh-grader is actually good-looking?</p><p>But boy was he surprised when he passed Hyunjin in the halls.</p><p>Jisung had found him in the lunchroom a few classes later and reasoned with himself. It was still close to the beginning of the school year, it wouldn't be weird to randomly sit at a new table.</p><p>So there he had been, talking with Hyunjin and his friends, unable to take his eyes off of the boy.</p><p>And now here he was, confused and slightly scared at himself. </p><p>No one had ever told him boys could like boys, he didn't know these feelings were possible. Was this normal? Okay? Was something wrong with him?</p><p>His mind worked to find the right words for his question as he got up and made his way through the house, trying to find his mom.</p><p>She was in the kitchen, singing along to the music playing through a small radio as she made dinner. She wiped her hands on her apron and turned around, spotting Jisung at the doorway.</p><p>“Hey, Sweetie. Is there something you need?" she asked him, moving to cut some more vegetables to add into the pot of soup.</p><p>He waved his hands a bit, denying the question. "Ah, no, it can wait until after dinner."</p><p>But she was already interested. "It's alright, I'm sure whatever it is is important. Just let me finish one more thing and I'll be right there."</p><p>So she cut up the carrots, quickly mixing them into the pot and meeting Jisung in the next room over.</p><p>"What was it you needed?" she asked with underlying concern, noting how nervous her son was, "Are you doing okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. yeah, I just had a question."</p><p>His voice suddenly got a lot quieter, he had imagined this to be a lot easier. But he had made up his mind, there was no going back now. He needed an answer and he knew he'd be more comfortable getting one from his mom rather than the internet.</p><p>"I… I was just wondering, about-" he cut himself off, the words he had prepared earlier suddenly didn't feel right.</p><p>"About?" his mom echoed, prompting him to continue.</p><p>His face flushed as he spoke, and his voice shook, "About liking people. crushes. there's- there's this boy, and… and, well, is it okay? is that- am I normal?" </p><p>As little sense as Jisung's thoughts made when spoken, his mom seemed to understand.</p><p>She quickly took him into a warm hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding his head against her chest.</p><p>"Oh, Jisung. It is normal, it's okay. Boys will be boys, and sometimes that means liking other boys. You're my same Jisung, always will be."</p><p>"It was comforting to hear that from my mom, but like any other crush, it didn't last too long. I stayed friends with Uncle Hyunjin, but you two obviously already know that.</p><p>"Fast forward a few years, to sophomore year of high school. There was this cute girl in my math class, her name was Yeona," Jisung looked over to his daughter with a small smile, "just like your name."</p><p>"I got this serious crush on her, and this time I wanted to act on it…"</p><p>Jisung and Yeona walked down the street, hands interlocked and swinging in between them.<br/>
They had just gotten together a week and a half ago and were heading out on a date. It was just to one of the coffee shops near their houses, a spontaneous decision they made when both of their days were clear.</p><p>They talked as they went, entirely comfortable with each other. They did this often, just talking casually like old friends would. It had been quick to get to know each other well and they found themselves to be nearly perfectly compatible. </p><p>"We did all the typical teenage dating things, going to dates at the movies, holding hands, studying together, and texting during class. She was simultaneously my girlfriend and my best friend."</p><p>Jisung reminisced, remembering those times he spent with her during high school.</p><p>"But right before school ended for the year…"</p><p>He could see Yeona sitting at a park bench, tense and awaiting her boyfriend. Jisung picked up his pace a bit, rushing to get to her on time. </p><p>When he arrived at the spot, he took a seat next to her, asking her what he'd been wondering and worrying about the whole way there.</p><p>"So what did you need to talk to me about?"</p><p>If it was even possible, Yeona's body tensed further. She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, and spoke, "We.. we need to break up."</p><p>A blanket of silence fell over them, so thick it was practically tangible.</p><p>"What?" Jisung felt his heart shatter. What had he done wrong? Were they not perfect for each other? Had everything they'd done been fake? A lie?</p><p>"I’m sorry," Yeona mumbled, an apologetic look present in her eyes. She took in another breath, this time shaky rather than deep. "I’ll get going now. I’m sorry."</p><p>And with that, she stood up and rushed away. </p><p>"I was heartbroken when it happened. I believed in our relationship, I thought it would last. But I should've known better, as it was only my first.</p><p>"It was easier than I had expected to get over her. I thought about the things we did and it hit me that she was right. Our relationship was just a friendship, simply mislabeled.</p><p>"School rolled around again, and this time I was a junior. I showed up to class, sat down, and looked around at the students, trying to find someone I recognized. And lo and behold, Yeona was there."</p><p>Jisung shifted a bit in his seat, making space for their dog, Danbi, who had just come running and nuzzled into the side of his leg. He rubbed behind the small dog's ears, getting back into the story. </p><p>"The teacher assigned us a project just a week or so into the year, and we had to get in pairs. Yeona and I immediately picked each other, and the awkward feeling I expected wasn't there. Because like I said, we really were just friends, and it was about time we reconnected. I missed that friendship so much.</p><p>"We started spending most of our time together again, but this time as just best friends. And we got close again fast. Everything was back to normal, and we were comfortable again, we trusted each other..."</p><p>One weekend, Yeona and Jisung were sitting in the latter's room, facing each other while criss-cross on his bed.</p><p>They weren't talking about any particular thing, just letting the conversation flow naturally, like they usually did.</p><p>As such, a thought comes to the forefront of Jisung's mind, and it occurs to him that he had yet to tell his friend about it.</p><p>"Hey, Yeona. You know the new kid, Felix? Isn't he like, so cute? Do you think he'd like me?" He didn't think it was a weird comment to make, but realized what could've gone wrong when he saw Yeona's reaction.</p><p>She had gone entirely silent, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.</p><p>Jisung hadn't thought to consider that maybe Yeona wasn't as accepting as his family had been. He was so used to being completely honest and comfortable with her, he was sure it'd be fine. His mind was quick to freak out, trying to put together a coherent sentence that would save him.</p><p>"You don't find it gross, right?" he rushed to say, "I’m still the same person, nothing is different from before, but I totally understand if you're uncomfor-"</p><p>The words stopped pouring out of his mouth when he registered the tears spilling from Yeona's eyes and the choked cries she struggled to keep in.</p><p>He moved forward quietly, careful as he wrapped his arms around her like his mom had to him years ago. There was no flinch like he had anticipated, no hands prying him off and no demands for him to get away.</p><p>So Jisung did as he had the other few times he'd witnessed his best friend cry, and held her in a gentle but firm hug, whispering reassuring words to her and simply being there until she'd calmed down and was ready to talk.</p><p>It took a while, but Jisung stayed patiently by Yeona's side, and eventually the cries slow down enough for her to follow the breaths he took as guidance. Breathe in for one, two, three, four, five. Hold, one, two, three. Breathe out, one, two, three, four, five, six. And repeat.</p><p>They sat together for a moment, as Yeona carefully and slowly put her words together, doing her best not to stutter or choke up as she did. "It-it's not gross, I don't think it's gross. Just," she stopped for a moment, speaking slightly quieter, "I like girls."</p><p>Jisung took her hand, squeezing it as further reassurance, a sign to keep going.</p><p>"When I thought I was ready to tell someone, I went to my parents. I told them about it, and they weren't happy, told me it was wrong and that I’m b-broken. That I need fixing. I was afraid that everyone else thought that, too."</p><p>She let out a breath and they sat in silence for a bit, still hugging, Jisung continuing to calm her. </p><p>“You're not broken. You're perfectly normal, still the sweet Yeona I know, the same girl I’ve known." </p><p>Then, a moment later, when he was sure it was alright, he carefully asked the question that lingered in his mind. "Is that… why you broke up with me?" </p><p>A soft voice followed his question, "Yeah. I got a huge crush on this one girl, Minseo. You know her, right? I thought she was super cute and nice, and she treats me the same as you did. Like I’m the most important thing in the world. I felt so awful for liking her like that, because she became the one constantly on my mind, instead of you. I couldn't fake it in front of you even for a week, I just knew it was going to last and I couldn't risk hurting you like that. Even if I didn't want to date you, I cared about you. I did and I still do. you're really important to me, you know that?" </p><p>Jisung sat there for a moment, before responding. "I care about you a lot, too. And don't worry, you were right, anyway. I’ve probably enjoyed our time as friends so much more than when we dated." </p><p>They smile at each other, the girl agreeing. Moving back to their previous position, Jisung jumps back into lighthearted conversation.</p><p>"So Minseo, huh?" he teases, "I have to admit, you do look pretty cute together." </p><p>And so they spend that Friday afternoon talking and talking, about those they like and a million other things.</p><p>"We somehow got even closer after that, although I’m not sure how that was even possible. I have a lot of things to thank your Aunt Yeona for, especially when she came up to me one day during our lunch, saying 'I have a friend that knows Felix, she can introduce you to him.' </p><p>"She was the one that let us meet, and I’m so grateful for it. Your father and I clicked instantly, it felt like I’d known him forever in just a few weeks…"</p><p>The two boys lay on top of each other at the end of the bed, both facing the TV on the wall of Felix’s bedroom. The third Disney movie of the night, Alice in Wonderland, had just ended. The credits were still rolling, light music playing from them.</p><p>Felix sat up, gently nudging Jisung to sit next to him instead.</p><p>He looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his hands and starting to speak, although it came out as more of a question than anything else. "So I don't really know how to say this, I guess I’ll just say it anyway and hope it makes some sort of sense?"</p><p>When Jisung gave him a nod, he continued, "so like I think you're really cute and sometimes hot I’m not going to lie about that but we can ignore it and you're so funny and you're the only thing I can ever think of and sometimes I just really want to kiss you and I totally get it if you're weirded out by it or if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know."</p><p>The boy's face had gotten redder and redder as he went, both from exactly what he was saying and from not taking any time to breathe as he said it. He could feel himself melting into a puddle of shame on the blanket, but when he looked up and saw the expression on Jisung's face, he felt a surge of confidence.</p><p>The other had wide, bright eyes and an even wider smile, with his cheeks flushed a light pink. His voice overflowed with obvious joy as he said, "You like me too?"</p><p>"'Too'? You like me back?"</p><p>Jisung nodded his head happily and goofy, idiotic smiles spread across both of their faces. </p><p>Felix couldn't hold himself back anymore, moving forward and surprising them both by quickly pecking jisung's lips.</p><p>He couldn't believe how good it felt, how much he loved it.</p><p>Immediately cupping his hands over either side of the other boy's cheeks, Felix pressed light kisses all over his face, one after the other. </p><p>The center of his forehead, his temples, his nose, each cheek, and his lips, then all over again.</p><p>This couldn't possibly be real.</p><p>But it was.</p><p>And he was so, so lucky.</p><p>Both of them burst into soft giggles, amazed by their dream that had just come true.</p><p>"We quickly got together after that, and here we are. Moved into this house and adopted you two when you were just tiny little babies," Their dad's smile was filled with pure adoration as he spoke about his family, so clearly happy with how his life turned out.</p><p>Despite trying their hardest to look dark and emo like their Uncle Changbin did, the teens reflected the same emotion as Jisung's, finding the story unbelievably sweet.</p><p>Their dad looked up a bit past them, seeing his husband standing against the wall of the hallway, smiling like a dork, the same as the rest of his family.</p><p>As Jisung asked him a question, Felix came forward to kiss his forehead sweetly. "When did you get home?"</p><p>He laughed lightly, "Around the point when you were introduced to me by Yeona's friend."</p><p>Turning towards his kids, Felix spoke again. "Go to bed, Yunho, Yeona. You're spending the day at Uncle Channie's tomorrow and I don't want to drag two half-asleep koalas out to his car."</p><p>The two scrambled out of the room after saying their goodnights and kissing their dads on the cheek, knowing that if they didn't leave now they'd have to witness them being even mushier towards each other.</p><p>When they were gone, Felix tugged Jisung up lightly, pulling him down onto the couch instead to sit side by side. He guided his husband's head down onto his shoulder, linking their hands immediately after. </p><p>"You really told them the whole story, huh?" The smile was heard in his voice still, and Jisung didn't have to see it to know exactly what the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes looked like or the way his freckles were perfectly spread across his face.</p><p>"Yeah, I did."</p><p>Danbi jumped up onto the couch, laying herself across both of the owners' laps, snuggling closer as they laughed softly.</p><p>"I love you, Sung."</p><p>"I love you, too, Lixie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, fellow stranger :)<br/>hope you enjoyed ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>